gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Freddy
'Golden Freddy '''is a hidden antagonist in the game ''Five Nights at Freddy's, the final antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and a hidden character, though harmless, in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is a golden version of Freddy Fazbear, hence the name. Golden Freddy will be summoned if you stare at the poster. A girls laughter will be heard and if you look back at the room you will see an empty costume. Golden Freddy looks like the standard Freddy Fazbear. The main differences are his gold fur, his navy blue hat and bow tie. In the office, he has extremely small white pupils, but the close-up of his face doesn't show them. Golden Freddy is likely a hallucination, but there are many theories that state otherwise. One theory states that the golden Freddy suit is the original Freddy Fazbear that was replaced due to age. Others state that he contains the corpse of the first child that was murdered. Another theory states that Golden Freddy murdered the previous guard. If Golden Freddy appears, he will kill you and crash the game. However, if you look back at the camera he will go away. He is easier to summon on Night 1. There are rare chances you will see him on Nights 3 and 5 without summoning him. Five Night's at Freddy's 2 In the prequel, Golden Freddy can be glimpsed on a number of posters drawn by children. It was also revealed he was the Freddy Suit The Puppet placed the fifth child inside since there were no others at the time. Golden Freddy can appear on Night 6 and even possibly Night 7 (depending if his A.I. is disabled). Golden Freddy can teleport into the Office, sitting there, and if the player manages to put on the mask, he'll vanish. He can also go into the hallway where his floating giant head is. To stop him, the player must turn the flashlight off directing to the hallway and refrain from using it. Theories * Golden Freddy could be the missing 5th child, however his powers are probably too incredible when compared with the others. The mini game however shows that before the Golden Freddy jumpscare in the Give Life mini game, a 5th child appears. * Mike Schmidt is hallucinating about Golden Freddy, as Golden Freddy only appears if the player glances and returns to normal view. This is also emphasized by him not being part of Custom Night's A.I. level customization. This was disproven in the sequel where it was confirmed that he was real. * The suit that the Phone Guy was stuffed in may have been Golden Freddy's. * The endoskeleton on the backstage and the one in the second game may be Golden Freddy's. * A very popular theory states Golden Freddy is actually Fredbear, rotten and decayed. The third game seems to confirm this theory. Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Video game monsters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains